


Following Heart

by KuroBakura



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Being Lost, Belle & LeFou (Disney) Friendship, Bugs & Insects, Confrontations, Cousins, Crying, Dancing, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, First Meetings, Gaston (Disney) Being an Asshole, Gaston Being Gaston (Disney), Gay Rights, Hiding, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insecure LeFou (Disney), Jealous Gaston (Disney), Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, Nervousness, Oblivious Gaston (Disney), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Rating May Change, Sassy, Stalking, Tags May Change, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: A story about Lefou's journey into love, adventures self-discovery and following one's own heart. Especially when it comes to one's own happiness. And it all has to do with a new resident that recently moved to Villeneuve from Paris.





	1. Belle and The Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Gaston tries to woo Belle (with Lefou tagging along), he is greeted by a man named Lucas at Belle's door while Belle is away.

It was a beautiful but busy day in the town of Villeneuve. Gaston and Lefou were on their way somewhere but Lefou was not quite sure where exactly. He had an idea but yet, with Gaston, you can never be quite so sure.

“Where are we exactly going?” Lefou asked Gaston ask they walked down the street. A smile appeared on his face and chuckled.

“You should know me by now, Lefou. Going to check on Belle, of course!” Gaston replied. Lefou quietly sighed. People think that just because Lefou is Gaston's best friends means that he also a troublemaker. Lefou secretly HATED Gaston but he also knows Gaston enough NOT to say anything bad or negative about him. If Gaston found out how Lefou really thought about him, Lefou would no longer be able to walk or talk. But at the same time, he was really getting so sick and tired of Gaston's crap.

“Gaston, do you think that maybe we should just let Belle be? She obviously already has said no to you multiple times and meant it. There are other women out there.” Lefou piped up.

“But I want to be with _her_. Plus, no one has ever sad no to me!” Gaston said back. Lefou

“She already said no, Gaston. Look, I know how you feel about her but doing this almost every day is not going to help her to like you more. Does it ever get tiring to you?” Lefou said.

“Don't be silly! All I have to do is try harder each time and maybe she will begin to open up more.” Gaston said. Lefou was not having it today and getting more annoyed by the second. Secretly, he felt bad for Belle, though, he knows that no one would believe him if he actually said it.

“Gaston, have you ever decided for once to look away from a mirror and use that brain of yours to realize that the world does not revolve around you?” Lefou asked.

“How can the world revolve around me? The world is flat. It can not revolve around any one!” Gaston said, trying to sound smart and thinking Lefou was just joking around. Lefou sighed.

“You really are a special kind of stupid, aren't you?” Lefou thought to himself. Gaston got more excited as they approached Belle's home. Lefou just want to leave and/or punch Gaston is his face. He decided to try to change the subject.

“By the way, did you hear about the new resident that moved her about a week ago?” Lefou asked.

“Not now! We need to keep quiet so Belle doesn't notice us coming. It will be like a surprise.” Gaston replied.

“Or more like a quick death.” Lefou mutter quietly to himself, hoping Gaston didn't hear him. As they go to the front porch, Gaston fixed himself up a bit more so he can try to impress Belle. Lefou just stood there.

“Today is going to be the day that I will make Belle be my wife. Wish me luck, Lefou.” Gaston said as he looked at Lefou. Lefou wished him luck and nodded then Gaston headed up the stairs of belle's home and stepped onto her porch. All Lefou could do was just stand there and watch Gaston make an ass of himself once again. Gaston knocked on the door and he got into a position to try to woo her. Suddenly, the door began to open.

“Belle, you look beautiful today. I got some flowers for you and oh...wait...you are not Belle.” Gaston suddenly stopped talking as he realized the person at the door was not Belle. It was a man. His hair was dust-chocolate brown and medium length. Eyes green like emeralds. Skin was a light peach and height was very tall (around 6' to be precise ) as well as appearing to being a few years younger than Gaston. Lefou could not stop staring at the man. He was absolutely gorgeous and even more so than Gaston!

“Who are you and where is Belle?” Gaston asked the young man.

“My name is Lucas and she is away doing the errands for the afternoon? You look familiar to me. I think I have seen you around town. Gaston, I believe is what your name is, correct?” Lucas replied. Lucas's voice was deep in tone and had a french accent to it. And hearing Lucas speak was making Lefou weak, even if he was talking to him directly.

“Yes, Sir. I am the famous Gaston. I am the best and more gorgeous man in town.” Gaston said, as he was showing off to him. Lefou let out a sigh and groaned silently to himself.

“I swear, this man is such an idiot.” Lefou thought to himself. Lefou suddenly snapped out of thoughts as he saw Lucas looking at him.

“And who is your friend over there?” Lucas asked. Gaston looked at Lefou then back at the man.

“That is my long time friend, Lefou.” Gaston answered. Lefou was so nervous. At this point, if the man wanted to kill them, he would not run nor complain. Lucas looked at Lefou and waved to him. Lefou waved back. Lucas looked at Gaston.

“I really do need to get going but I'll give Belle a message that you were here. Not sure when she is going to be back but it should be before the end of the day.” Lucas told Gaston. Lefou knew it was going to be a bad idea but Lucas did not know about the situation so he just kept quiet. A minute later, Lucas went back inside the house then Gaston and Lefou left.

Later that night, Belle arrived home. Lucas sat at the table, reading a book. Lucas looked over and quickly closed his book.

“Oh, Belle! I did not hear you come in. I am so sorry.” Lucas said to her, feeling flustered. Belle giggled sweetly.

“It is alright, Lucas. You did not have to wait up for me, though, it was very sweet of you. There is no need to be sorry.” Belle told him as she went over to her Father's table and placed a couple of things from her bag on it. Lucas calmed down and sighed.

“Thank you, Cousin and you are welcome. ..Oh! By the way, someone came to the door asking about you early this afternoon. A man. He seemed very confident about himself. A bit too confident, if I may say. His name was Gaston.” Lucas said to her. Belle suddenly stopped and sighed. Lucas suddenly worried.

“...Is there something going on between you two?” Lucas asked.

“He wishes there was! He wants to be his wife and I rather him go crawl back into a dirt hole underground where he came from. Like the slimy worm he is.” Belle replied.

“So...he's a jerk that will not leave you alone?” Lucas asked another question.

“Yes.” Belle responded.

“Ah, I am so sorry, Belle. If I knew I would not have said any thing to him or would not have told you.” Lucas told her.

“Do not worry about it.” Belle said to him as he finished up putting the items on the table.

“Though...I do have a question, if you are okay with me asking.” Lucas said.

“Go ahead, Lucas. I am not mad at you or any thing nor you are stressing me out about it.” Belle answered.

“He had a friend about him. Lefou was his name, I think.” Lucas began.

“Yes?” Belle asked.

“...Is he also like Gaston?” Lucas asked.

“Lefou? No, not at all. I mean, he is follower but I do not believe he is like Gaston at all. I feel really bad for him and I believe he is more smarter than he appears to be. Also... Gaston treats him so badly. I think Lefou is afraid of Gaston, to be honest. Plus...he is definitely not like Gaston when it comes to a certain thing but I do not want to say it because that is his business and I am not the type of person to spread rumors about other people in this town.” Belle explained.

“I kind of got that feeling as well. Lefou looked like he just wanted to leave and felt uncomfortable as Gaston was talking to me for some reason. Maybe I am just dwelling on this too much. I think I am just going to sleep.” Lucas told Belle as he closed his book.

“I am just going to finish up here and head to bed myself.” Belle said to him. Lucas smiled.

“Goodnight, Belle.” Lucas told her.

“Night, Lucas.” Belle said, smiling back at him. Lucas got up from the chair and head towards the back of house to get ready for bed. It was not long after that Belle went to sleep herself. As Lucas laid on his cot, all he could think about was Lefou.

“I am not sure why _he_ is on my mind. ...He is cute, though. Oh well, maybe I will see him around town tomorrow. ...Hopefully. As for that Gaston, I got a few choice words for him.” Lucas thought then yawned. He snapped out of his thought and got more comfortable then fell asleep until morning.

 

 


	2. Threats, Bugs and Cuts, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas bumps into Gaston (and Lefou) while he is running errands around town and it turns out that Lucas is just like his cousin...maybe a bit too much after getting into a bit of a heated argument with Gaston.
> 
> And Lefou finds himself (and Lucas) in the woods the same night...only to make an ass of himself...or so he feels.

A few days passed since Lucas's first meeting with Gaston and Lefou. Lucas was running some errands around the town square. As he stood at one of the farmer's tables, he felt a presence of someone standing next to him. He has only been in this town for only a week and the feeling he was having was strange to him. Lucas looked to the side of him from the corner of his eye and when he saw who it was, he turned to face them and gasped. It was Gaston, with a smile on a face.

“Oh! It's you. ...You really should not do that. You could giver someone a heart attack.” Lucas told him.

“Hello. Did let know Belle that I stopped by?” Gaston asked him. Lucas was not paying attention Gaston much, though, he did hear what he was asking him. He was too busy looking for Lefou. Lefou has been heavily on Lucas's mind since he first saw him. Lefou was nowhere in sight. Lefou was standing in front of a shop window, looking into it. Seeing Lefou made Lucas weak in the knees just a bit.

“Yes...I did tell her. What she does after that with that, I am not sure.” Lucas replied. As Lefou turned to look at Gaston, Lucas looked away and back at Gaston.

“Good. Do you know where she is now?” Gaston asked.

“No.” Lucas answered. He did actually where she was but he was not going to tell him. He did want this man bothering his cousin. ...Lucas would not mind Lefou bothering him, though.

“Well, whenever you see her, tell her I would like to talk to her.” Gaston told him as he was turning to call Lefou.

“Do I look like a bloody message carrier to you, Sir? I will not let her know. Especially if the message comes from you.” Lucas said back to Gaston, in a no so pleasant voice. The townspeople who were looking/listening in gasped and Gaston turned slowly and looked at Lucas. Lefou ran over towards Gaston.

“Gaston, calm down take a deep breath.” Lefou told him but Gaston was not listening.

“How dare you! No one is ever rude to me. EVER! I am a war hero and I should be treated with respect.” Gaston said. Lefou sighed.

“HA! Yeah, you may be a war hero but you are also a disgusting pig. Not to mention a creep.” Lucas said back. The anger in Gaston was rising and he grabbed Lucas by the collar.

“LOOK HERE! You WILL give Belle my message, you heard me?” Gaston told Lucas.

“FUCK. OFF.” Lucas said to Gaston, calmly and with a smirk on his face. Lefou was starting to feel nervous. He was more worried about Lucas than Gaston.

Gaston, there is no need for this. Just let him go.” Lefou piped up. Gaston suddenly let go of Lucas's collar. Lucas stood there and adjusted himself then left the scene but before he left, he had one more thing to say to Gaston.

“Stay away from my cousin. I may look fragile on the outside but I am not afraid of you.” Lucas said then finally went on his way. Gaston then walked away as well, feeling pissed off. Lefou just stood there, not knowing what to do at this point. He should go try to calm down Gaston but at the same time. The way Lucas was to Gaston...was such a turn on to him. Lefou just decided to go for a walk in the woods outside of the town for a bit, alone.

About 15 minutes later, Lefou found himself deep in the woods. He felt frightened as he realized that he did not remember the path he took up to that point. Lefou also never went into the woods alone either.

“I usually never go this far inside the woods nor even go by myself. Crap. I should have not ” Lefou said, starting to shake a bit. Lefou noticed a small lake in the distance to the side. He walked closer and noticed someone sitting near the lake. Lefou walked over closer to the area and stood carefully behind a tree, hoping that they would not notice him. His eyes widened when he recognized who it was and blushed.

“It's Belle's cousin but I forgot his name. Hair is not in a pony tail at the moment but I know for a fact that it's him. I just know it.” Lefou said, not noticing that a giant bug was crawling up his leg. Lefou was too busy oogling at the man. The Man just kept looking at the lake. Suddenly...that is when the Man's peaceful gazing across the lake took a turn. Lefou suddenly screeched as the he finally felt the bug on his skin.

“AAAH! OH GOD! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!” Lefou yelled out as he began moving around, trying to get the bug off of him. Lefou was not terrified of all bugs but only certain ones like cockroaches and giant beetles and other big bugs that made him terrified. The Man turned around and saw Lefou. Lefou really could not see where the bug on him was nor wanted to.

“Lefou!” The man said as he got up to go help Lefou. As the Man got close, Lefou saw that it was definitely Lucas. As Lucas tried to get the bug off of him, Lucas tripped and both men fell to the ground. Neither of them were badly injured but Lucas and Lefou caught a glimpse of each other face to face, both of them blushing.

“Are you alright?” Lucas asked. Lefou was not sure how to respond. He felt all sorts of things at the moment. Embarrassed, dumb...turned on. Lefou gulped.

“Yeah, I am okay. Thanks.” Lefou said.

“No problem.” Lucas responded as he got up from the ground. After he stood up, he helped Lefou off of the ground then both of them shook debris off of their clothes and themselves. When they stopped, Lucas noticed that Lefou did have a cut.

“Lefou, your cheek!” Lucas piped up.

“My what?” Lefou asked then suddenly, Lucas gently held the opposite of Lefou's face in one of his hands to look more closer at the cut. Lefou's face felt warm as he felt Lucas's hand touching him. Not to mention that he was surprised that Lucas remembered his name!

“You have a cut on your cheek. It's not bad but you should still get it cleaned, just in case.” Lucas suggested.

“Um, I will be fine.” Lefou said, feeling both embarrassed and nervous. Lucas got an idea and suddenly took a clean handkerchief from a front pocket of his shirt.

“Come with me. The sooner we get the wound cleaned, the sooner it will heal and less infected.” Lucas said. The thought of Lucas touching him suddenly made him panic.

“Lucas, I am serious. I will be fine.” Lefou said, trying to get out of the situation.

“Lefou, please, it will only take a-” Lucas was suddenly cut off by Lefou.

“I SAID NO, DAMMIT!” Lefou shouted then realized that he just completely made an ass out of himself and was being one in front of Lucas. Lefou looked down and suddenly began to cry.

“I am so sorry. ...I know you are trying to help but..oh God...I am not good at stuff like this.” Lefou said, as tears began to stream down his cheeks. Lucas has a feeling for why Lefou just lashed out like that. He walked over to him and hugged him. Lefou's eyes widened as tears kept streaming down his face. No one has ever hugged him before. Especially another man that he barely knows.

“Lefou, it's alright. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable nor was trying to force you. I just want to make sure you are okay. Maybe my heart is bigger than my brain. I don't know really but I do know that I care about you.” Lucas explained. What Lucas told Lefou not only calmed him down but made him and his heart happy.

“Thank you.” Lucas piped up in a high voice as he sniffled.

“You are welcome, Lefou.” Lucas said back to him. After Lucas stopped hugging him, Lefou let Lucas clean his cheek then the two of them sat at the lake for a little bit, talking.

“So...how long have you and Gaston been friends and living together?” Lucas asked.

“Many years, but, to be honest, I am getting sick of him. He treats everyone around him like trash but people follow him blindly, not realizing how much of a pig, ignorant and manipulative son of a bitch he is.” Lefou answered.

“Then why don't you just end the friendship he he is that bad?” Lucas asked. Lefou took a deep breath.

“It is not that easy, Lucas. You have personally seen how he is when he does not get his way or someone talks back to him like you did. He's like an animal.” Lefou explained. Lucas suddenly had a thought in his head. He was not sure if he should ask it but in a way, his curiosity was getting to him and badly.

“Lefou, I need to ask you a question and if you do not want to say any thing, it is fine but I just had a thought.” Lucas told him.

“Okay. Go ahead.” Lefou said, giving him permission to ask. Lucas silently gulped.

“Does Gaston....does he..uh..” Lucas tried asking but was nervous.

“Has Gaston what?” Lefou asked, curious what Lucas was wanting to exactly ask him.

“Has he ever... _abused_ you?” Lucas finally asked then got nervous.

“In what way?” Lefou asked him back.

“In _any_ way, Lefou.” Lucas replied. Lefou suddenly looked down at the lake.

“Lefou?” Lucas asked, now feeling like he just hurt Lefou even more. Lefou suddenly nodded. Lucas's eyes widened.

“I never thought any one would ever notice or even care to ask me so that is why I usually never talk about it. Not even to Belle but I think she secretly has noticed but never has said any thing to me. I think Belle does not want to start something for my safety, according to how she reacts when she sees Gaston around me. And the thing is...I am so used to Gaston doing this that sometimes I never realize it until afterwards that what he did was not right. It's like he brainwashed me somehow and made me into a puppet. God, I hate him so much.” Lefou explained to him, suddenly with tears streaming down his cheek once again. Lucas scooted over closer to Lefou and wrapped his arm around Lefou, letting him lean on him for comfort.

“I know how you feel. It's not easy to live or be around someone who treats you like shit. My Father was the same way. Made me feel like I was a nobody because I did not want to follow in his foot steps and sometimes even physically hurt me. And that's how I ended up living with my Uncle Maurice and cousin, Belle. They were the only ones who ever accepted me and made me feel like I was worth something.” Lucas told him. Lefou felt better and to know that someone understood him for once.

“Lucas...can I tell you something?” Lefou asked.

“Yes?” Lucas said back to him.

“I am so glad you and Belle live here. Makes the world seem like a brighter place. Having someone who understand you and wants to help you when no one else will. Not to mention, that you both are very kind. You both deserve to be treated better and I am so sorry that way Gaston treats you both.” Lefou told him. Lucas smiled.

“Thanks, Lefou and to be honest...I am glad to here as well. Otherwise, I would not have met you. I know this may sound weird but I really like you and I hope we can be friends....if you would want that.” Lucas said back to him. Lefou smiled.

“I would like that very much.” Lefou said to him.

“Me too. And if you ever need to talk to any one, I am always here for you.” Lucas told him. Lefou thanked him by suddenly hugging him but then realized that he hugged him...without asking first. Lefou quickly let go and looked away.

“Oh...sorry.” Lefou said in a nervous tone.

“Actually...that was sweet. Plus...” Lucas said then placed his hand under Lefou's chin to turn his head to look at him again.

“I never told you to stop.” Lucas said, in a somewhat flirty tone. Lucas did not realize he was being a bit flirty but Lefou was not going to mention it. At that point, just wanted to do more that just hug Lucas. Lefou felt like putty when Lucas touched, too. Lefou then hugged him again and Lucas hugged back. The hug lasted a full minute then they let go. Lucas realized how late it was as he suddenly looked around him.

“We better head back to town. It's starting to get dark and I need to eat. Come on, we can walk back together. I know a shortcut that I found on the way here.” Lucas told him. Lucas nodded then got up from the ground as Lucas stood up at the same time. Both of them began to walk out of the woods side by side, still talking up a storm. Lefou felt better about the whole situation but still had to deal with Gaston but at least he knew that Lucas had his back and secretly...his _heart_.


	3. Goodbye, Gaston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston gets more than a surprise visit from Lucas at the Tavern and he is NOT happy about it.  
> Gaston comes up with a plan to not only show that he is the most perfect man in the village but hopes this makes Lucas leave Villeneuve.  
> And will this be Lefou's chance to finally be able to get closer to Lucas?

Gaston opened the door to the Tavern. Even a few days later, he still was not over his encounter with Belle’s cousin not he will be for at least another couple of days. Gaston thought the tavern could help him cheer up, even if it was a little or to stop thinking about Lucas for a bit. As he walked down the steps inside, he heard music playing.

“Well, at least I know I will have a good time tonight. As long as Lucas…” Gaston stopped as he looked up. He saw some of townsfolk standing at the bar, including his henchman, Tom, Stanley and Dick. Lefou was sitting on the bar and right beside him, standing to side of him was Lucas, who was singing a little bar tune from back home to everyone. Gaston felt disgusted. Not just because Lucas was in “his” territory but also because not only his voice sounded amazing but everyone listening and enjoying it. Including Lefou, who has not been able to take his eyes off of Lucas since he arrived at the Tavern.

“I got to do something quickly or it would seem like I am weak.” Gaston said then let out a fake cough. Lucas stopped singing and everyone looked over at Gaston.

“Gaston!” Everyone said cheerfully. Lefou mouthed his name but didn't say it out loud. He was more focused on Lucas and really didn't want to see Gaston right now. Gaston smiled as he basked in all their cheery admiration. Lefou wasn't admiring Gaston and neither was Lucas.

“Good evening, my friends!” Gaston said. The crowd replied back...except for Lefou and Lucas. Lucas looked over at Lefou.

“Lefou?” Lucas whispered over to him. Lefou looked over at Lefou, with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

“If you want to go, it's okay. You don't have to stay if him being here makes you feel uncomfortable. I will be okay.” Lucas told him, still whispering. Lefou did want to go home but in the other hand...he knew that he shouldn't let Gaston dictate his life or what he should or shouldn't do. He need to start to being more assertive and stand up for himself and that time is now. Lefou smiled back at him. Plus, it was nice to know that someone actually cared about him for once besides Tom, Dick and Stanley.

“Thanks but I'll be fine. I rather stay here.” Lefou whispered to Lucas. Lucas smiled back. Every time either of them smile, both of feel like they world around them seems non-existent. That feeling went away as Gaston saw Lefou looking at Lucas and feeling a bit pissy that Lefou has been fawning over Lucas instead of him.

“Lefou!” Gaston suddenly piped up as he looked over at his friend. Lefou looked over at Gaston, trying to hide how he annoyed he was with him at the moment. Lefou waved but didn't say a word. Lucas stood in more comfortable position at the bar as Gaston began to walk over to them. Lefou began to tense up but calmed down as he felt Lucas’s put his hand his shoulder for a couple of seconds. Gaston stopped and stood in front of them, faking a smile.

“Lefou, I haven't seen you in a few day. It's been too long.” Gaston said to him.

“Not long enough.” Lefou thought to himself, holding ask what he truly wanted to say to him. Still, Lefou just looked at Gaston but did not say a word or make a sound. Gaston turned his head to Lucas. That's when Lefou started to become nervous.

“Ah, Lucas! What a surprise to see you! I apologize for our little argument a few days. No hard feelings.” Gaston told him. Lefou now went from nervous to being in disbelief.

“Did he just? ...What a lying sack of cow shit that Gaston! I know why he is trying to do this. ...That's low, even for Gaston and that's saying a lot considering that I know how he truly is. But I am not that shocked. ...Why is doing this, though. Probably for/because to win Belle’s heart.” Lefou thought to himself again.

“Good evening, Gaston.” Lucas said back. His tone was neither cheery nor salty. Gaston decided to talk to everyone else for a bit. Tom, Dick and Stanley looked over at Lefou. Dick walked over to Lefou.

“Are you okay?” Dick asked. Lefou snapped out of his thoughts and then at him and then Tom and Stanley.

“Yeah. Why?” Lefou replied.

“You are not your usual self. What's wrong?” Tom asked. Lefou didn't want to cause any drama.

“It's nothing. I'm okay. Seriously.” Lefou answered.

“Alright. Just making sure. We are your friends, too, Lefou.” Dick said.

“I understand and thank you.” Lefou said. Tom and Dick went back to looking out at the crowd but Stanley kept looking at Lefou. He knew deep down that something was wrong. Stanley only became friend with Gaston so he can be closer to and because of Lefou. Suddenly, Gaston had an idea. He also had nothing against Lucas. In fact, he is glad Lucas was here. Lefou is not the only person who has things in common with Belle’s cousin.  
The triplets were not so happy, on the other hand. Ever since they secretly saw what happened in the town square between him and Gaston, they have thought of him as an enemy. Gaston looked over at Lefou again. Gaston got another idea.

“Lucas! How about you and have a little, friendly dance competition. But there is one condition.” Gaston exclaimed and suggested. Lefou’s eyes widened.

“Oh no.” Lefou thought. A smile appeared on Lucas’s face. What Gaston doesn't realize that Lucas never turns down a dance competition. Lucas loves to dance and always takes the opportunity when asked to dance.

“I accept your challenge, regardless, Gaston. What is the condition?” Lucas asked. Gaston grinned.

“You have to dance with a partner” Gaston told him. Gaston was only doing this to try to make and prove that he is better than Lucas and maybe this will embarrass him enough to leave Villeneuve...for good.

“Do I get to choose who I dance with?” Lucas asked.

“Only with anyone that is in the Tavern.” Gaston replied.

“That's fine.” Lucas said.

“Excellent. I'll go first.” Gaston said then looked at the crowd. Of course, the triplet were begging him to dance with them but he didn't pay attention. He asked a woman from the crowd and they two of them got into position before they finally began to dance and music began to play throughout the Tavern. For the next few minutes, Gaston and the women danced around the Tavern as everyone looked at them. Neither Lucas nor Lefou were impressed with Gaston’s moves and Lucas was muttering to himself but it was not about the way Gaston dances. He still was trying to figure out who to dance with but then suddenly figured out what song to play for his dance. He definitely already knew who he wanted to dance with.When the song finished, people clapped and the two of them bowed. Gaston looked at Lucas.

“Your turn.” Gaston told him then went to go sit down in his chair. Lucas walked over to the musicians to request a song first before choosing his partner then walked back over to the bar and held out his arm and hand in front of him.

“Lefou.” Lucas suddenly popped up. Lefou looked up at Lucas, blushing. Everyone’s eyes (including Gaston’s) were widened.

“Me? You want to dance with me?” Lefou asked, feeling shocked himself. Lucas nodded and smiled. Gaston suddenly stood up. Everyone looked at Gaston, including Lucas and Lefou.

“You said anyone in the Tavern, Gaston.” Lucas told him.

“Yeah but I didn't expect you to dance with another man!” Gaston exclaimed back. Lefou suddenly winced. Gaston knew about Lefou’s attraction to men but never has been hateful or any thing towards him or about it. It hurt Lefou deep inside to hear the person who he considered his best friend say this, in front of him.

“There is nothing wrong with two men and/or women dancing together. Plus, you never said it had to be with a man or woman. Lefou doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. I am not going to force him to things he doesn't want to do.” Lucas said back.

“I know that!” Gaston said then looked at Lefou.

“But Lefou, if you do this, our friendship is over.” Gaston said after calming down. That's when Lefou looked straight at Gaston and suddenly held took Lucas’s hand into his. Gaston couldn't believe what his friend just did. Tom, Dick and Stanley were shocked but were cheering for Lefou in the inside.

“Lefou, I mean it. Once you start dancing with him, our friendship gone and forever. Le Duo will be over.” Gaston told him, thinking that telling Lefou will get him to change his mind but Lefou said to him next was the most shocking of all to Gaston and to everyone in the Tavern.

“I. Don't. Care. ” Lefou replied back. Gaston was now not only pissed but shocked. Lefou smiled and looked at Lucas and nodded. Lucas smiled back and both of them walked over and stood in front of everyone. Gaston said back and in his chair, feeling all pissy and angry as the song for Lucas’s dance began to play.

As Lefou and Lucas started to dance, they forgot about the world around them. It was just the two of them and the music. Their hearts were beating and their minds were only focused on what was in front of them. Lucas suddenly moved and twirled Lefou slowly and gently into his arms. The crowd was memorized. Gaston felt like he want to vomit. He still couldn't believe that Lefou would end their friendship over a dance. But what Lefou did was more than just ending a friendship. Lefou was starting to open up more and wanted to be himself. He wanted to be happy and not afraid of what Gaston thinks, what Gaston's does and controlling him. Lefou was ready to begin another journey of his life. Whether Gaston approved or not, he truly didn't care. The only person he cared about is Lucas with even only knowing him for such a short bit of time, he feels like he has known him his entire life and hopes that Lucas will be in forever.

Lucas couldn't stop looking into Lefou’s eyes. He wanted Lefou. He wanted Lefou be his but knew it was too soon. For now, Lucas was happy the way things are between him and Lefou. ...If only they know how and what they were feeling right now for each other.

Before they even knew it, the song ended and the dance was over. Lefou and Lucas looked around them as the whole crowd cheered for them. Both of them smiled and took a bow before headed back over to the bar. Gaston knew he lost and big time. No one even had to announce Lucas looked around the Tavern.

“A round of drinks for everyone on me!” Lucas said then the crowd cheered. Lucas helped pass out the drinks as the bartender poured them. Lucas even offered a drink to Gaston but Gaston didn't accept the drink though Gaston didn't deserve it in the first place after the way he treated Lefou a little bit ago. He got up from the his chair and walked over to Lefou then stood in front of him.

“Well, Lefou, this is it. This is my final goodbye as your friend. Le Duo is now officially over.” Gaston said, secretly hoping Lefou would suddenly change his time and ask for forgiveness. Lefou turned to him and looked at him.

“I guess it is. Goodbye, Gaston.” Lefou said to him then turned around to take a sip of his drink. Suddenly, Gaston verbally exploded at Lefou.

“THAT IS ALL YOU ARE GOING TO SAY TO ME?! I DESERVE MORE THAN FROM YOU!” Gaston shouted at him and was about to walk closer him.. Suddenly, blade was placed to the side towards Gaston’s. Gaston and everyone turned their heads and saw Stanley, holding the sword. He was furious.

“Gaston, you need to leave right now.” Stanley said angrily. Lefou couldn't believe it. Stanley was usually so quiet. Gaston glared at him.

“Stanley, if you do not put your sword down, you will regret it.” Gaston threatened.

“And if YOU don't leave, I will give your face a new makeover. Do you understand me? After the way you treated Lefou, he's better off without you. All you do is treat him like shit and I always have to stand back and not do anything about it because I am afraid but not this time. No, This time, I am going to do something about it and I am not afraid of you. Don't even try to apologize but I know it's not going to truthful or sincere. Plus, I know exactly why you challenged Lucas and that was low, even though, I did not know that you get to a lower level than that because to me, you're already scum.” Stanley told him. Gasps and whispers could heard slightly around the Tavern.  
Gaston was not sure what has gotten into Stanley or Lefou but he has enough of this. Gaston back off and Stanley kept his sword out until he knew Gaston would hurt Lefou. Tom and Dick just stood there in shock but also they were also on Stanley’s side.

“You know what, Stanley, fine. I'll leave. I don't need you or Lefou. I don't need either of you! And anyone who wants to believe Stanley is an idiot.” Gaston said to everyone before leaving the Tavern for the night. Everyone just stood there for a moment before going back to drinking except for Lefou, who suddenly ran after Gaston. Lucas followed him and Tom, Dick and Stanley followed the both of them.

Lefou ran out of the Tavern and stood there.

“Gaston!” Lefou said, trying to get his attention. Gaston stopped and looked at Lefou. Lefou took a deep breath before saying anything.

“You were right. I do need to say a few more things to than just goodbye.” Lefou told him. Gaston smiled and turned around.

“I knew you we finally come to your senses.” Gaston said as he began to walk over to Lefou. Lefou took another deep breath.

“Gaston, I wanted to let you know that even though you think that I need you, the truth of the matter is…I don't and haven't for some time. Le Duo has been over for a while but I was too afraid to say anything because I know how you are as well. At first, I hoping you would change but then I started to think you wouldn't and after tonight...I am finally done. Done with you and your crap. I am Le Single now and for once in my life, I am not afraid of what could happen.” Lefou stopped as he began to tear up. Stanley, Tom, Dick and Lifas stood there as they watched Lefou try to tell Gaston how he truly feels.

“All I know is that I can finally breath and bean a new chapter of my life without being pressure or having doubts about myself. Feeling I am not a person because of who I am. I am also sorry that you can't accept this but I have accepted it a long time ago. ...I wish the best, Gaston and I hope you one day understand that the world doesn't revolve you.” Lefou added before finally calmed down after for another minute. Gaston didn't even say a word. He turned and walked away, leaving Lefou there. Tom, Dick, Stanley and Lucas ran over to him.

“Lefou, are you going to be okay?” Tom asked. Lefou suddenly began to chuckle. All four of them stood there, confused by Lefou’s reaction. Lefou calmed down and looked at them with a smile on his face.

“I'll be fine. Thank you all for having my back. It's nice to know that there are people in this world who care about me.” Lefou replied.

“Of course and no matter what happens, we are here for you. Because you are also our friend.” Dick said to Lefou. Lefou suddenly hugged them and they up having a group hug as they left Lefou cry (happy tears) for a minutes before letting go of each other.

“Still want to hang out with us in the Tavern?” Stanley asked.

“Actually, I think I am going to head home for the night. Thanks, though.” Lefou said.

“I'll walk you home.” Lucas piped up.

“Are you sure?” Lefou asked.

“I am sure. I already paid the tab and I am going to head back home as well after I walk you to yours...if you don't mind. ” Lucas said. Lefou nodded. Lucas and Lefou wished Tom, Dick and Stanley a goodnight before leaving the premises began walking Lefou to his home.

As they reached his house, Lefou wanted to say something on his mind.

“Lucas?” Lefou asked.

“Yes?” Lucas answered. Lefou suddenly felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

“I...I had a great time with you tonight.” Lefou said, nervously.

“Same here. By the way, you are such an amazing dancer.” Lucas said back to him.

“Nah. I was so nervous.” Lefou told him.

“Really? I did not even notice. But still..I would like to do that again sometime...with you.” Lucas said to him. Lefou looked up him. Lucas was blushing and smiling. Lefou couldn't stop looking at him but that all hanged when he suddenly walked into a tree branch...with the side of face. Lucas turned around to check on him.

“Lefou! Oh God, are you alright? Oh dear, you got a cut on your cheek. Here!” Lucas said then grabbed a clean handkerchief from his pocket and held it against Lefou’s face. The memory of their encounter at the lake suddenly popped back up in Lefou’s head but not for long. Lucas grabbed Lefou’s hand gently and put his palm on his cheek, holding the handkerchief in place.

“There. When you get home, make sure you clean the area before you go to sleep. That's going to take a while to heal.” Lucas said.

“Good. Maybe it will be a reminder for me to pay attention better. ...Why did I suddenly have my Mother’s voice in my head when I said that, Oh dear God.” Lefou said. Lucas chuckled.

“I know that feeling. By the way...we’re here.” Lucas said. Lefou looked in front of him and sighed. He wished that the walk lasted a bit longer but Lefou was getting tired (not because of Lucas).

“Well, this is it. I'll see you tomorrow?” Lefou asked.

“Sure! I got some errands to run but I could use the company if you want to join me that early, though you don't have to.” Lucas replied.

“I can try but I would like that.” Lefou told him.

“And if you don't, we can always meet up later, no worries. I better let go so you can go to sleep. Don't forgot to clean that wound.” Lucas said.

“Yes, Mother.” Lefou said back, just joking wiwith him and hoping no he just didn't make Licas feel awkward. Surprisingly, Lucas chuckled.

“And I adore your sense of humor. ...Goodnight, Lefou.” Lucas said back. Lefou nodded.

“Goodnight, Lucas.” Lefou said back. As he turned, Lucas suddenly piped up once again.

“Lefou, I...I..” Lucas began to talk but quickly shut his mouth. Lefou turned around.

“Lu...mmph!” Lefou was interrupted by Lucas, suddenly giving him a quick kiss on the lips before before stopping and quickly running off. Lefou just stood there for a moment and then went into his house. After he shut the door behind him, he let a somewhat loud and happy squeal of excitement before calming down and finally heading to bed for the rest of the night.

 

 


	4. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou and Belle decide take a walk together one day while Lucas and Maurice are out of town for a couple days. And once again, Gaston is up to his tricks again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part will be a two chapters long

“Lefou!” Someone shouted from the crowd. It was a cool, Spring morning and Lefou was out and about, doing a few and quick errands. Lefou turned around to see who was calling his name. It was Belle, waving at him. Lefou waved back to her a couple of times.

“Oh, Belle! Hello!” Lefou replied back then quickly walked over to her. Belle smiled. Lefou stopped in front of her.

“Are you doing alright? I see that you are more cheery than you have been recently. That's good.” Belle asked him. Lucas told her about that night at the tavern, which it has been a couple of days since then. Lucas did not go into too much detail though, especially about the walk after they left. Neither Lucas nor Lefou could not stop thinking about it. Lefou could even still remember and still can feel the way Lucas kissed him even if it was not a long kiss. Lefou has even started to touch his lips every time he thought about it.

“Uh, yes. I am doing okay and I am. Thank you.” Lefou answered back, knowing what she was talking about. Belle suddenly had the feeling that she was making Lefou a bit too uncomfortable by even slightly mentioning about the incident between Lefou and Gaston.

“Lefou, if I am making you nervous by mentioning…” Belle was cut off by Lefou eyes widening.

“Oh, no! No, it is fine. ...To be honest, my mind has been all over the place recently. I did not mean to make you think you did anything wrong and I apologize for that.” Lefou told her. Belle suddenly had an idea.

“Lefou, would you like join me for a walk? I could use the company. Lucas is out of town at the moment with my Father but they will be back in couple of days so it will just be you and I. Are you okay with that?” Belle asked. Lefou blushed and excited. Besides Lucas, he has never really walked with someone just to take a walk. And enjoy the scenery. Plus, Lefou always Belle was an amazing girl and in a way, he secretly looks up to her.

“I would love to. ..I could use a break from the village, even if it not very far and of course..” Lefou responded.

“Wonderful! Let me finish my errands and I will be right back. Meet me by my house in about 15 minutes.” Belle told him. Lefou nodded. Belle nodded back and went off to finish her errands. Lefou decided to putz around for a few minutes before heading over to Belle’s. As he turned, he noticed Gaston the corner of his eyes and quickly turned back around and quickly ran off before Gaston could see him. He was not afraid of Gaston but he still was nervous about him. Lefou decided just to head over to Belle’s and wait there.

When he reached Belle’s home, he walked over and sat on the front steps. As he sat there, one of Belle’s chickens walked over to him and stood there. Lefou looked at it.

“I am so sorry but I don't have food today for you guys.” Lefou said to the chicken. The chicken still stood there for a moment then walked closer and then sat on the ground next to Lefou. Lefou smiled.

“Awe. You just wanted to keep me company until Belle comes back, didn't you?” Lefou asked it. The Chicken looked out into the town square and let out a cluck. Out of all of Belle’s chickens, this one has developed sort of a bond with Lefou. Even when he walks by, Lefou waves at them. Lefou looked out in front of him. It suddenly hit him that for the first time in years that he was happy and able to breath without Gaston jumping down his throat every chance he got.

“You know, I could get used to this. Not being around Gaston of course. I am starting to finally realize that I do not need him and I should be able to live my life. I am sure, I realized a while before recently but still, I am glad to know that I was able to finally let go of who and what was hurting me.” Lefou said to himself. Lefou looked down at the chicken.

“You know, I just realized I am talking to a chicken and it actually is not crazy to me. I guess I have a weird imagination but as my Mother told me once when I was younger that all the best people are not  
perfect and never judge me for being myself...unlike my Father.” Lefou said to it. He stood up as he heard Belle’s voice. He looked back down at the chick one more time.

“ Thanks for the company.” Lefou said. As he looked back up, he saw Gaston walking with (harassing) Belle towards her house. Lefou panicked and ran towards the archway and stood behind before Gaston could see him. Lefou stood there, trying to not make a sound.

Outside, Gaston was once again, trying to woo and court Belle and again, she was trying to get him away from her.

“Gaston, look, I just want to be left alone. Besides, I am waiting for someone to meet with me so we can go for a walk.” Belle said. Belle did not want to tell him but yet, she did not want to lie to him though...he probably would believe her, regardless because she was the one saying it or he could be just that dumb enough to believe it is the truth.

“Well, I could join you and this person! I have nothing else to do today.” Gaston suggested. Lefou let out a gasp but quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. Belle realized who it was and was not going to make it worst. This time, she had to lie. For Lefou’s sake. Gaston looked up.

“What was that?” Gaston asked looking around with his hand on the hilt of his sword.. Lefou began to panic.

“It was nothing, Gaston! I promise you.” Belle told him. Gaston kept a grip on the hilt for a couple of more seconds before finally letting go of it and relaxed.

“Good because of anyone hurts you...I will kill them where they stand.” Gaston told her. Knowing Gaston, that was a promise and made Lefou even more nervous.

“There is no need for that, Gaston! Look, I just want to on a walk with just two people and me being one of them. No one else.” Belle said to him. Gaston sighed.

“Belle...if only you took the chance to get to know be better. I could show you that I could be a good husband to and for you.” Gaston said. Lefou silently gagged. Belle rolled her eyes. Gaston left a minute later. Lefou unclamped his mouth and took a deep breath.

“Lefou.” A voice said from the side of him. Lefou turned as he jumped. There, stood Belle, smiling at him.

“Sorry, Lefou. I didn't mean to frighten you. ...And I am sorry about Gaston making you nervous.” Belle said. Lefou calmed down and took another deep breath.

“It's fine, Belle. Do not worry and as for Gaston, I am more worried about you….and Lucas.” Lefou said to her. Belle noticed something when Lefou mentioned Lucas’s name.

“You blushed.” Belle piped. Lefou felt confused by her statement.

“Huh?” Lefou asked. Belle realized that if she told him, it might make him more nervous he just was.

“Never mind, Lefou. ...Ready?” Belle replied and began to walk past him. Lefou turned and acolytes walked catch up with her and the two of them started walking away from the archway into Villeneuve  
At first, the walk was very quiet (except for the slight sounds of nature around them) but then Belle piped up.

“I have noticed that you and my cousin have become quite close since he moved here.” Belle stated.

“Yes. He is really really nice and sweet guy. Fun, too. Not mention a great singer and..” Lefou responded before accidently cutting him off.

“A great dancer?” Belle asked.

“That, too. Does he actually love dancing?”

“Yes, he loves dancing. Ever since he was young, if you brought him to a party and if there was music playing, he would always start dancing and wouldn't stop until the song stopped playing. He always was the light of a party. Still is.” Belle told him. Lefou smiled.

“Good to know.” Lefou said back. Belle smiled, too.

“He also told me that you're such a marvelous dancer as well and that is what he exactly told me. By the way, I am glad that you and Lucas are friends.” Belle told him. Lefou stopped in his tracks and Belle stopped about a couple of seconds after she noticed that he stopped walking. He was looking at her, stunned.

“Y-you are?” Lefou nervously asked. Belle nodded.

“You are not concerned at all?” Lefou asked another question.

“what should I be concerned about exactly, Lefou?” Belled answered. Lefou looked to the side. Belle let out a silent “oh”.

“Lefou, Lucas is also a homosexual. I am not against it and neither is my Father. You have nothing to worry about and you one of the most sweetest and kindest people I know. To be honest and I don't meant to bring him up but I am shocked you were friends with Gaston for that long. I always thought to myself that you deserve better and is smarter than Gaston. Lucas and even my Father said this before to me about you. You are not a bad person, Lefou for being Gaston’s friend. He was a horrible friend to you and should have treated you better.” Belle explained to him. Lefou couldn't believe what he was hearing. Belle was telling him all of this and what she thought about him.

Lefou could not contain his emotions any more and began to cry. Belle ran over to him.

“Are you okay?! I…!” Belle stopped talking as she noticed that Lefou was smiling as he was crying.

“That's one of the most nicest things anyone has ever said to me in my entire life! Also….Belle...I never Siam this because I was so nervous to but I always you were amazing person and still do. I find you...inspirational. I know it sounds dumb but it is true!” Lefou said to her before finally breaking down. Belle suddenly hugged Lefou.

“It doesn't sound dumb, Lefou. In fact, thank you.” Belle said back to him. Lefou calmed down and hugged her back with tears streaming down his face.

“You're welcome and thank you.” Lefou said.

“And you're welcome, Lefou.” Belle piped up. They let go a few seconds later and Lefou calmed before they started on their walk once again.

 

 


	5. Getting to Know You, Too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their walk, Belle finds out about how Lefou truly feels about her cousin and some things about Lefou's past. Some deep and dark things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "Getting to Know You"

As the walk progressed and now being a bit into the woods near Villeneuve, Belle saw that Lefou was nervous...maybe a little too nervous. She was not sure if she was causing or if it was something on his mind but whatever was making him be this way, Belle wanted to make sure he was okay. Though, she did have a few questions/thoughts on her mind herself.

“Lefou, I have a question for you?” Belle suddenly piped up.

“Sure! Ask away.” Lefou replied. Belle took a deep breath.

“...Are you fond my cousin? I know you and him are friends but I was curious how you felt about him." Belle asked. Lefou suddenly stopped in his tracks and stood there. Belle looked at him.

“Define what you mean by “fond” exactly.” Lefou asked, suddenly feeling shy and confused.

“Lefou, you do not have to be nervous. It's just you and I here. ...Did my question offend you?” Belle told him. Lefou knew that Belle knew that he was attracted to other men (as if it wasn't already obvious).

“It wasn't offensive, well, at least to me it was not Just surprising more than anything.” Lefou answered, blushing. Belle realized that her question may have been too vague.

“Oh. Well, I meant if you like him as a person or friend but now, I am curious….do you love my cousin?” Belle asked another question with a smile on her face. Lefou looked away, still blushing.

“Yes.” Lefou answered, trying to not to cry. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Belle’s hand.

“Lefou, there is no reason to be shy. ...I apologize if I am embarrassing you or anything. If you want me to stop talking about it, I will.” Belle told him. Lefou looked at her.

“I am okay. I promise. Yes, I am in love with Lucas. Please do not him or anyone..” Lefou said back to her before she moved her hand off of his shoulder.

“I will not tell anyone, Lefou. To be honest, I think you are perfect for Lucas.” Belle said to him. Lefou was shocked. He wasn't sure how to react or respond at that point.

“Wait...you are being serious.” Lefou said.

“Of course! I am not the only one who thinks so, either.” Belle told him.

“...Who else does?” Lefou asked, nervously.

“My Father.” Belle calmly answered. Lefou’s eyes widened.

“Maurice is not against homosexuality?” Lefou asked another question.

“He would not have let Lucas come stay with us if he was. My Father is not like other people. He is very accepting and supportive. Careful but supportive. Plus, he always asks about you and likes you. When he heard about what happened with you and Gaston, he was happy that you stood up for yourself. My Father told me that you always deserve better than Gaston nor he thinks you are an idiot. Also, I am also glad that you did what you did. Lucas does, too. Though, Lucas thinks highly of you and in fact, I think he even adores you...quite, too, actually.” Belle explained to him. Lefou was so happy to know that people supported what he did and his decision to end his friendship with Gaston.

“Thanks, Belle. I agree with you. ...I guess, I just never realized that there are people in this world that do have your back and do care about you. My Mother is the same way as your Father though, my Father was not as progressive and caring as neither of them. He was a bastard, to be honest. A cold-hearted and abusive bastard. Only cared about himself and I knew he cheated on my Mother on more than one occasion. ...He also could never accept the fact that I was different. I haven't even spoke to them in years because I am so afraid of my Father. ...Sad isn't it. Can't even go see my own Mother because of him. Come to think of it...I really wish I could summon up the courage to tell my Father off.” Lefou told him and tearing up a bit.

As Lefou was talking, Belle could feel the pain from what he was telling her. She never realized how broken and/or damaged Lefou truly was. Though...she never really spoken to him until now.

“Lefou, I am so sorry. I never realized how bad your childhood must have been. How long have you not spoken to them?” Belle asked.

“It's fine and since I went into the army. I think that's the only time my Father was proud of me. Doing something “manly for once in my lifetime”. Apparently, everything I did that my Mother approved of, he hated. All I have ever wanted to do was being myself but apparently the world thinks otherwise.” Lefou replied. Belle walked over and suddenly hugged Lefou.

“You don't have to please the world, Lefou. I know you are very smart and very creative. Your happiness is what matters, not society’s and certainly, not your Father’s. Plus, you can sing and dance, which you are very passionate about, just like Lucas. Never give into others and just be yourself. And if people don't like it then that's their problem, not your’s, Lefou.” Belle said to him. Lefou suddenly hugged her back and cried.

“Thank you, Belle. I really appreciate it and you are right. I still need to be careful but you're right.” Lefou told her.

“You're welcome and I understand. Your safety also comes first as well.” Belle said back before they let go of each other.

“By the way, what position were you in the army?” Belle asked.

“Medic.” Lefou answered.

“Really?” Belle replied.

“Yes. Plus...you have seen me with a gun. Still feel so bad about the cow. It was purely an accident.” Lefou said.

“Yes, I have and I know. They are not mad at you for it. I don't even know why Gaston thought bringing a gun was a good idea.” Belle said.

“Oh, that's easy! Because he's a huge idiot that spends more time in front of a mirror than actually thinking about basically anything unless it involves him or can help boost his big and stupid ego. ..That's why.” Lefou said. Belle couldn't help and started to laugh then calmed down enough to speak again

“...You have been waiting to say that, haven't you?” Belle asked, still not being able to contain her giggles.

“Oh yes and it feels so good to finally be able to say it without anyone giving me crap for it.” Lefou answered. Belle calmed down.

“And you are absolutely right about Gaston. Plus, he's also a huge pig.” Belle said, letting out how she feels about Gaston, too.

“Oh, Hun, trust me. You have only seen a small part of how huge of a pig he truly is. I know, I lived with the guy for a while and that was not fun. At all.” Lefou added.

“Wow. You're sassy...I like it.” Belle told him.

“Is that bad?” Lefou asked.

“No, not at all. Lucas and you have a lot in common because he, too, is sassy. Oh, and he thinks the same about Gaston like you do.” Belle answered and mentioned. Lefou suddenly felt bad.

“By the way, I am so sorry about how Gaston treats Lucas.” Lefou piped up.

“Oh, Lefou. Do not worry and it's okay. Plus, Gaston’s the one that needs to apologize for his actions, not you, though I highly doubt that's ever going to happen.” Belle told him.

“I know but I still feel bad about it.” Lefou said back.

“I understand, Lefou.” Belle said then looked around her and suddenly both of them suddenly heard a clap of thunder. Belle looked at Lefou and he nodded back to her.

“I'm right behind you!” Lefou answered then both of them began to run and headed back to Villeneuve where Lefou spent most of the afternoon and a part of the evening at Belle’s home until the rain/storm died down enough for Lefou out to get home safely.

From a distance, Gaston was hiding as he saw Lefou leave Belle’s home and suddenly started to cuss quietly to himself. He was not only jealous but felt like Lefou was trying to steal Belle away from him. Gaston discovered who she was walking with and has been following as well as watching them the entire, even during the storm.

“That fucking, little asshole! First, he ends our friendship and now, he is trying to still the love of my life away from me by going on a walk with her. I have also asked to come over and into to her home on multiple occasions but no, she tells me it is basically never going to happen and rudely pushes me away from the front door and yet...that little bastard gets invited in without anything hesitation. I despise him, ...He better watch out because I am not going to let him get away with this.” Gaston said angrily to himself as he kept watching Lefou walking towards the direction of his home. Gaston stayed there another minute before finally heading out before anyone caught him stalking Lefou and Belle. Gaston headed home himself to go think of a plan on how to try officially win Belle’s heart.

He no longer wanted to get revenge on Lucas because now, his attention was on another person. His ex-friend and now, sworn enemy. And he is will do anything and nothing and no one is going to stop him. This time, Gaston had gone off the deep end.

At this point, not only Belle was in danger but, now..Lefou needed to watch his back or he could end up getting hurt or worst.

 


	6. Just Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has a bonding moment with his Uncle Maurice on theimride back to Villeneuve.

Lucas sat in the horse buggy next to his Uncle as they were on their way home to Villeneuve. During the whole trip, Lucas has not spoken much to his Uncle. He has so much on his mind and wanted to say but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach if he told his Uncle what he was thinking about. Maurice looked over at his nephew.

“Is there something wrong, Lucas?” Maurice suddenly piped up? Lucas nodded his head.

“I'm fine, Uncle Maurice.” Lucas replied. Maurice silently sighed.

“Lucas, I may be old but I know when something is the matter and you're trying to hide it.” Maurice told him then looked at him. Lucas looked up at his Uncle.

“...It was that obvious to you?” Lucas asked.

“You barely speaking a word the entire trip does bring up concern. And I do worry about you and Belle.” Maurice answered. Lucas leaned back and sighed. Maurice looked over at Lucas again quickly. He wanted to make sure his nephew was okay and maybe get to know him a bit more. He rarely gets to see Lucas and just because they rarely see each other doesn't mean that Maurice does not care about him.

“...Do you have anything you want to talk about? It's just you and I. And Philippe, of course. You can tell me whatever is on your mind.” Maurice told him. Lucas looked to the side of him at his Uncle without moving around.

“Anything?” Lucas asked.

“I wouldn't have say it if I didn't mean it and yes, I mean anything. If need to get something off your chest, I am all ears.” Maurice said to him. Lucas took a deep breath.

“...Do believe that someone should be able to love someone who is the same sex as them?” Lucas asked.

“Of course. Also, I always think that love is love, regardless of gender.” Maurice answered. A small appeared on Lucas’s face.

“I wish more people were more accepting and understanding like you and Belle, Uncle Maurice.” Lucas said.

“Well, if everyone was the same then the world would be a boring place. Yes, they should be more people in this world that should be accepting and more caring about others but I am afraid that world is not going to be like that. But there is nothing wrong with the way you or Belle are. Remember that whatever say bad about you, it is just talk and whether you are good or bad, people will alway have a thing or two say about you. Never let words make you feel like you are worthy or valid as person because my dear nephew, you are. You are a human just like me, Belle and the rest of the world. And I love you the way the are and the best nephew any Uncle can ever have.” Maurice explained to him. Suddenly, Lucas let out a sniffle.

Maurice stopped the horse buggy and looked at his nephew. Lucas was crying. Maurice was not sure if it was happy tears or sad tears. He reached over with hand and rubbed Lucas’s shoulder a couple of times.

“Did I say something bad?” Maurice asked, worried about his nephew. To Maurice, Lucas was not just a nephew. He always considered Lucas like his own child and Belle felt like Lucas was not just her cousin but a younger brother to her. Lucas looked up at his Uncle, with a smile and tears streaming down his face.

“No! Not at all! I...I..just never realized how much or so many people actually cares about me in my own family.” Lucas piped up.

“And Belle and I love you. You never have to be afraid to talk to us or to be yourself.” Maurice said back to him. Lucas leaned o ear and hugged his Uncle and Maurice hugged him back. The hug lasted for about minute before they let go of each other and just sat there for a moment before finally getting Phillipe and the horse buggy moving along again down the trail. A few minutes later, another thought popped up into Lucas’s mind and making him feel down once again.

“...I wish my own parents who love me like the way you do.” Lucas piped up. Maurice had a feeling that was going to come up sooner or later..

“I wish they were as well. As much as I love your Mother, I can not simply stand the way she and your Father treat you. No child should ever have to feel like they worthless or nothing because of their parents thinking and telling them that the child has to be a certain way to please others. Which is why I never got angry at your for disobeying them. In fact, I have always been proud of you.” Maurice told him.

“Really?” Lucas asked.

“Oh yes. You are very creative, smart, kind, fun, caring and brave.” Maurice answered.

“Brave?” Lucas asked another question.

“If anyone can give Gaston a taste of his own medicine and not back down is brave. As well as not having a bruise or broken bone afterwards. Which also would count as lucky, too.” Maurice replied and added to his previous statement. Lucas took a deep breath.

“He's such a moron. I don't even understand why people basically worship him. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. I wonder what he was like before the war.” Lucas said.

“I am not sure why either and he was not better before the war. And I don't think we'll ever know but I'll tell you one thing, that man is dangerous. Please watch out and be careful with and around him. After what I heard about that night at the tavern, I worry about you, Belle and Lefou. I know you and him have been getting close and becoming good friends...very good friends.” Maurice said then smirked. Even mentioning Lefou’s name made Lucas blush.

“Y-you're worried about Lefou, too?” Lucas asked nervously and in a way, it made Lucas’s heart happy to know that his uncle cared about Lefou, too.

“Yes. I know Lefou was a good friend to Gaston but I know that he isn't a fool. I always felt bad when Gaston treated him like dirt. Still do because I am worried about something could happen but if Gaston is not as stupid as he truly is then I am sure everything will be okay. By the way...are you in love with Mr. Lefou?” Maurice asked. Lucas’s eyes widened and suddenly to began to have a fake coughing fit. The smirk on Maurice's face suddenly began to become slightly bigger.

“There's nothing wrong with being in love with another man, I like started before. As long as you’re happy, that s all that matters. And I do believe that Lefou feels the same way about you.” Maurice added.

“And if he doesn't...I still want to be his friend.” Lucas said back though, saying it stung him a little. He remembered the night at the Tavern. Holding Lefou in his arms as they dance as they gazed into each other's’ eyes. The walk they had to Lefou’s and...the kiss. Lucas could not stop playing that memory over and over in his head like a broken record but the melody that played was gentle and lovely.

“Just like Lefou.” Lucas said to himself.

“What was that?” Maurice asked. Lucas snapped out of his thought and looked down at his feet.

“It was nothing.” Lucas thought. Maurice then looked around him.

“We should be home in another couple of hours and the sun is now rising.” Maurice piped up. Lucas suddenly felt a bit sleepy.

“Okay. ...I think I am going to take a short nap. ...Are you okay with that?” Lucas suggested.

“If you are able to actually sleep in this without your back hurting then be my guest. I'll let you know when we're about to go through the archway.” Maurice said but got no reply. He quickly looked over to see that Lucas did actually fall asleep next to him. Maurice looked back in front of him and smiled.

“His parents truly have no idea what an amazing son and young man they have right there and if anyone hurts him or Belle, they will have to answer to me. Even old men can be strong. Even if I don't have muscle, I do have brains and love is a strong and powerful thing. More stronger and powerful than the finest swords and guns in the world. I also do hope one day that Lucas can be happy, just like Belle. Both of them are my life and I will do anything to ensure that they are protected, loved and of course, give them all the love and support they need. The world sometimes is gloomy but if I can put a little bit of sunshine into both of their lives and give the encouragement they need, then I have done my job.” Maurice thought to himself.

For the rest of the way there, Maurice kept his eyes on the road as he listening Lucas snoring until they finally reached Villeneuve.

 


	7. Be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some people, there will always be someone there that lives and supports you. But other times and for others, that's not always true though...that doesn't mean there isn't anyone.

Today was bit boring in Villeneuve. The weather was cloudy but it was not raining. Belle decided she needed to go do something before she felt like she would have any energy to do much of anything. She noticed that Lucas has been acting not like himself much recently since the incident at the tavern with Gaston and since the delivery trip with her Father. Maybe . She found him lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His head and mind was lost in the clouds somewhere. Belle walked over quietly to him and then stood in front of him.

“Lucas?” Belle suddenly piped u, trying to not surprised or scared him. Lucas looked up at her.

“You alright?” Belle asked. Lucas did not really how obvious he was being at the moment. He was hoping that no one would notice.

“Do you want me to be honest or sugar-coat it?” Lucas replied. Belle just stood there and gave him a look. He already knew the answer even if she did not tell him nor said it. Lucas sighed before he began.

“I just feel like I am causing too many problems in and to this town. I am not trying to do this on purpose, though nor that I want to in the first place. Gaston is such a jerk and a lot of people do not realize it. Especially to you and Lefou. Just because he is a war hero, that does not mean that he's not automatically innocent or a nice person. The way he treats Lefou makes me sick to my stomach. I am glad Lefou summed up the courage to end the friendship. ...I do not know if I should stay here any longer because I am worried that I might end up getting you and Uncle Maurice kicked out of Villeneuve.” Lucas explained to him. Belle sighed and said on the bed, next to him.

“Lucas, do not worry about me when it comes to Gaston, I can take care of it and myself. I am also proud of Lefou as well. This village is small and they only know about the people who live here for the most part. From what I have seen, though, they are not against you or anything. Though...they are not as progressive in some cases when it comes to the both of us. You're not the only one who they think is odd in this village. Papa and I just want you to be who you are than someone you're not.” Belle explained, trying to reassure him. A small smile appeared on his face but deep inside...he still was not sure if he should stay.

“Belle, how do you feel about homosexuality and when it comes to this village, how do people handle this?” Lucas asked.

“Well, as for me, I believe that any one has the right to love someone, regardless, if it is two men and/or two women that love each other. Love is something that can be so complicated and yet, so simple at the same time. As for the town, I am not exactly sure but it depends on the person but they are not against for the most part. It depends on the person, to be honest but they are not going to say anything, at least while I am around you. To be honest, you are not the only one in this village who is either and there is more than just you.” Belle answered his question. Lucas knew that Lefou definitely was but maybe he and Lefou weren't the only ones either.

“Who? I promise I will not say or tell anyone that you told me. ” Lucas asked.

“Well...you already met Lefou but I think you already figured that out about him. The other person and I am not quite sure but I have a hunch he is one as well is Stanley.” Belle answered. Lucas’s widened at the last part of what she just told him. And also knew who Stanley is but he never really noticed that he could be a homosexual, too.

“You seems shocked.” Belle told him.

“A mix of surprised and shocked, to be honest with you. I know Lefou is without a doubt but to hear that Stanley possibly could be caught me off guard. Though, I really have not gotten to know him much since I have been here.” Lucas said back to him. Belle also already knew her cousin was this way but she also knew one other thing as well.

“Lucas, if I am being too personal, just let me know but...do you have feelings for Lefou?” Belle suddenly asked him. Lucas blushed. Belle giggled.

“Awe, how cute! You rarely blush around me and now...I can see you do have a bit of a thing for him.” Belle stated. Lucas turned onto his stomach to hide his entire face. Belle started to giggle a bit more than she did before. Lucas was not embarrassed by this but he was nervous though he knew that did not mean any harm by talking about this nor with her giggling. Though...that was not the main why he turned over. When she calmed down, she suddenly reached over with her arm and rubbed her cousin’s back.

“Just remember that Papa and I are here for you, Lucas. You do not have to worry or be afraid of talking to either of us or of being yourself.” Belle said to him. Lucas turned his head and looked up at her.

“Thanks, Belle.” Lucas said to her.

“You're welcome.” Belle said back. Another minute later, Belle and Lucas went their separate ways to go do some things around the town for the day. Though...it did concern Lucas that he did not see Lefou at any time during the day. Though, Lefou must have a good reason for not being out and about today...at least...that is what Lucas hoped.

 

**###**

 

Later that night, was not even dawn before Lucas heard a knock on the door. Lucas looked around but Belle nor Maurice did not hear it. They were fast asleep in their beds. He quietly got out of his bed and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he saw Lefou standing there, though, his head was facing down at the porch.

“Lefou!” Lucas exclaimed happily in a whisper. Suddenly, he heard sniffling. It came from Lefou. Now, Lucas went from happy to alarmed.

“I do not mean to bother any of you but I need someone to talk to right now. I can't sleep. I have not been able to leave my house today.” Lefou said to him. Before Lucas could say a word to him, Lefou suddenly looked up at him. Tears were streaming down his face. Lucas did not even hesitate for a second before coming outside as he shut the door behind him.

“Lefou, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?” Lucas asked, panicking and feeling worried about him.

“Yes and in a way, yes.” Lefou replied before suddenly breaking down and sobbing. This alarmed Lucas.

“Who hurt you?” Lucas asked another question. Lefou felt so embarrassed to answer that question but he could not lie about it either.

“Myself.” Lefou answered then broke down. Lucas suddenly wrapped his arms around him and held him close to him. The warmth of Lucas was comforting to Lefou. Lucas moved his head to get close to Lefou’s ear as much as possible.

“If you need to talk, regardless of the time of day or night, I am all ears.” Lucas whispered to him as he tried to gently comfort him. Lefou had an idea.

“Is it okay if we talk now?” Lefou asked him.

“Of course.” Lucas replied. He let got of Lefou and they say down on the porch where no one could see or hear them talking. The last thing Lucas wanted to do was make things or make Lefou feel worse than he already does.

“Now, tell me why you feel hurt. And please, do not be worried about telling me too much. If it is hurting you, let it out.” Lucas said to Lefou. Lefou took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Since the fight at Tavern, my mind has been well. I mean, I am not going crazy or anything like that but it has got me thinking...maybe a bit more than I should be. I know what I did was right but as for myself, I feel like I am nothing. Without Gaston, people just turn their noses at me which is why I did not come out of my house today. Because I was too afraid of what people would say or how they would look at me. Yes, I am bit feminine, yes, I can be loud and such but does that make me less of human being? Does it?” Lefou said to him. Lucas knew this feeling too well. Very well indeed.

“No. No, it does not make you less of a human being. It makes you unique. And who cares what people think? If I spent so much time caring about what others thought of me then I would not be who I am. I rather be me than anyone else and you should be yourself, too. It should be about pleasing others and the world or going by what they want you to be. If it did, I would not want to live in that world. Not even for one second. I know it can be tough. And I really do know because I have been in your shoes when it comes to this. You have people who support you, including Belle and I. As for Gaston, he is not worth the energy and I am glad you summed up the courage to end the friendship. In the end, you will better knowing that you did.” Lucas explained to him then smiled. Lefou started to feel better. He also knew that Lucas was and felt glad that he is not alone.

“Thanks, Lucas. I really appreciate this. It helped.” Lefou said.

“I am glad. Is there anything else you need to talk about?” Lucas asked.

“Not that I can think of.” Lefou replied though...the memory of what happened after he left the Tavern with Lucas that popped up in his head. He still can feel Lucas’s lips on his as if they were still in that moment. Lucas suddenly got up from sitting on the porch and then helped Lefou off of the ground. They stood in front of each other, just looking at one another.

“I hope you can get some sleep now, Lefou. I bid you a goodnight.” Lucas piped up before heading back inside after say into their goodbyes and good nights. As Lucas had his back turned to head back into the house, Lefou decided to just go for it. He suddenly grabbed one of Lucas’s wrist. Lucas stopped and turned to look at Lefou again. Lefou suddenly began to feel his nervousness kick in but he knew he couldn't stop now.

“Lefou?” Lucas asked. Lefou suddenly pulled him closer and planted a kiss on Lucas’s lips. Lucas at first was in shock but then felt calm and keep letting Lefou kiss him until he pulled a way a few seconds later. Both of them was blushing but Lefou was smiling, happily. He let go of Lucas’s wrist.

“Goodnight, Lucas.” Lefou said to him before he hurried off the porch and headed back to his home. All Lucas could do was standing there as he watched Lefou hurry back home. A smile suddenly broke out on his face. He felt warm and happy. Not to mention, he felt rushes of excitement suddenly surging throughout his entire body.

“Night, Lefou.” Lucas said to himself before quietly heading back into the house for the rest of the night, dreaming about Lefou. Though...he was now curious about if Stanley was the same way as him and Lefou but it was not going to dwell on it. All he wanted to focus on at the moment is Lefou and Lefou only.


End file.
